


Order's Up!

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely this can't be a real order.  (Spoiler: yes it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order's Up!

“Hey, Angie! Order's up!” A brunet man in a waiter's uniform said, putting the ticket on the wheel.

"I'm on it!" Angie said. She read the ticket twice before she yelled: "Hey, Bucky, get back here."

"What's up?"

"Are you sure you heard that right?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I made her repeat it twice."

"I'm sure she was thrilled about that."

"She seemed to get that it was a weird order."

"ALright, well, point her out to me when I'm done making it. I want to deliver it myself."

Since Angie was a short-order cook making a relatively easy dish, she finished it quickly enough.

"Alright, Bucky, let me at 'er." Bucky pointed to a woman in a smart blue suit reading something on a tablet and Angi made her way over to her.

The woman looked up from her tablet, looked Angie up and down, and said:

"You aren't my server."

"Nope," Angie said. "I'm the cook."

"Oh?" The woman said, with a slight hint of panic. "And is there a reason why the cook has deigned to leave the kitchen to deliver my meal?"

"Because the the cook," Angie said, "wanted to make eye contact with the person who ordered a veggie burger with bacon."


End file.
